Love and Slavery
by Phantom Writer 23
Summary: Ever since Matt was born he was taught to obey ponies and to live as a slave. One day Matt is bought my Braeburn and given to Applejack as a gift. Can she free Matt or make things worst? I suck at Summary's. Artwork done by Hawk9mm.
1. Chapter 1 The Story

Chapter 1. The Story.

* * *

This is a story about a human named Matthew living in a world where his kind is enslaved by ponies.

For as long as Matt could remember he was raised to obey ponies. Matt's life has always been hard growing up, He has been beaten if he didn't do the task right. He's owner's would barley feed him or give him water. When he was old enough he was sold to another family who treated him the same. When he became 19 he was sold to a elderly pony who needed a strong human to help take care of him.

This one the first pony Matt actually liked. She treated him with respect and even would allow him to sit down and eat dinner with her. Matt really enjoyed being around her.

But his happiness would soon pass as the elderly pony died in her sleep.

Matt didn't even get to attend her funeral as he was put on a train heading to Appleloosa. There he was placed in the market place.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

Matt stood with chains on his hands as he stood with other's chained together as they waited to be moved onto strange to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

As the line slowly moved a pony came walking up towards Matt "He'll do." The light gold stallion said pointing towards Matt.

The guard ponies walked over and unchained him from his chains.

Matt rubbed his wrists "Follow us." The guards told the light gold stallion as they walked.

Matt just remained silent. Threw the years Matt learned to keep his mouth shut and do your work and you'll never have to go hungry. That was a lesson he learned the hard way.

He found himself inside a room with a pony behind the desk "Just sign here and here. And this human will be yours."

The stallion signed the paper's "We thank you for using Human Express Mr Braeburn." The stallion behind the desk said as he rolled up the paper "If you ever need a human you know where to find us."

Braeburn thanked the stallion. Braeburn looked over at Matt "Alright, Come along." He said to Matt.

Matt did as he was told as he followed Braeburn.

When they walked outside Matt felt Celestia's sun shine down onto him. Matt had a small smile as he was glad to be outside.

"Now, I'm going to need to know your name." Braeburn said as they walked down the busy street of Appleloosa.

"Names Matthew."

"Matthew? Mind if ah call ya Matt?"

"You can call me whatever you like sir." Matt said. This was another lesson he learned over the years, Always call them sir and let them call you whatever they want.

"There is no need ta call me sir." Braeburn said with a smile "If ya want me to call ya Matthew then I'll call ya Matthew, If ya like being called Matt then I'll call ya Matt."

Matt was surprise that after being with his last owner who allowed him to be like her was kinda happy to know he was going somewhere nice where he might get treated different .

"You can call me Matt."

"My name is Braeburn, But you can just call me Brae." He said "Now, Ya ain't going to be staying long since you are a gift for my cousin's in Ponyville, They have been having trouble keeping up with everything and I'll be sending you there."

Matt figured he would be shipped off soon but this was too soon. Matt notice they walked towards the train station "Alright, Were here!" He said.

Matt was placed in a different compartment with the other humans as the train pulled out and was on it's way towards Ponyville.

One thing that Matt hated was being on long train rides. Having to sit in the dark with nothing to do sucks.

* * *

When the train finally stopped Matt was glad to get off.

Matt followed Braeburn down through the busy streets of Ponyville.

"It's been awhile since I've been here." Braeburn said as they walked.

Matt remained slient.

When they finally arrived Matt got a good look at the farm we would be working at from now one.

Matt had worked on many farms over the years and Matt never liked how they looked. But this place looked clean and pretty. The one thing Matt notice there weren't any other human's on this farm.

"Now ya just wait here while Ah go find Applejack." Braeburn said.

Matt just nodded as he stood near the entrance of the farm.

* * *

Applejack was hard at work out in the field bucking the apple tree's and collecting their apples.

"Well if it isn't my cousin hard at work." Applejack turned her head to see Brarburn standing there with a smile on his face.

"Brarburn? Whatcha doin' here?" Applejack asked happy to see her cousin.

"Ah came ta bring ya a gift." He said with a smile.

"A gift? Ya came all the way from Appleloosa ta bring me a gift?" She asked wondering why he would do such a thing "It ain't my birthday."

Braeburn chuckled "Ah know it isn't ya birthday but, Ah did want to get you guys something ta help ya'll out with all the chores on the farm."

Applejack narrowed her eyes towards her cousin "If ya brought us a human, Ah told ya before we don't do slavery here." She said turning away from her cousin and going back to work.

"It not slavery if I'm the one giving him to you for free." Braeburn said.

Applejack whipped her head around "It's still slavery either way Braeburn. Ah ain't gonna be apart of that."

"I paid good bit's for this human, He's a hard worker. He can help you guys out since Granny Smith is no longer with us."

Applejack looked back at the apple tree's in front of her "Granny may be gone but Ah for one will not be apart of slavery." She started to walk down the path way that led back to her house.

"Applejack! Wait!" Braeburn said chasing after his cousin "I'll make a deal with ya, If you allow this human to work on you're farm for a month and you notice nothing has changed, Then I'll take him back to Appleloosa with me and he can work on my farm."

Applejack looked at her cousin "Ah ain't going ta allow him ta work on this farm! It's wrong ta own a human!"

"And it's wrong to own a dog!" Braeburn shot back "You own Winona."

"That's different, She's an animal."

"Still, You make her do tricks and have her help out on the farm when she's needed. Human's are the same way."

"No, They have minds of their own like us." Applejack notice her house coming into view and she was happy. Then she notice the human standing by the entrance to the farm. He was standing there. She looked the human up and down. He was a little tall and his hair was a light brown, She could see he was wearing a plain white shirt with a few rips in it along with a pare of blue jeans with some patches on them. She then saw him turn and got a good look at the human's face. His eyes were a dark brown as he as a scar across his left eye.

"His name is Matthew, He likes to be called Matt." Braeburn said noticing his cousin was staring at the human.

"Ah won't budge." She said with a huff as she walked towards her home.

"Find, I'm sure Big Mac will take my offer." Braeburn said.

Applejack turned towards her cousin and glared at him "Ya go near Big Mac and I'll buck ya so hard you'll land on the moon!"

"Then take my offer, If you don't Big Mac will." Braeburn said knowing he had just won this fight.

Applejack looked at the human who was looking at them "_Maybe Ah can free him from his slavery._" She looked back at her cousin "Fine, A month working here, If ah don't notice a change he'll go free."

This made Braeburn blink "G-Go free? Are you serious?"

"Yes, If it doesn't work out Ah want you to set him free." She said standing her ground.

Braeburn looked back at Matt then back to Applejack "Fine, It's a deal then."

"Ya gonna notice a big change once he starts helping out." He said with a smile.

"_Not if Ah don't make him work._" She thought as they walked towards Matthew.

Once they walked up towards Matt Applejack notice he was a little taller then her and this made her blush a little, Why she blush she didn't know.

"Matt, This is my cousin Applejack. She's you're new owner for a month." Braeburn said.

"Nice to meet you Miss." Matt said.

"Ya can just call me Aj sugarcube, Now, We don't have a spare room from so ya gonna have ta sleep in the barn for now." Applejack said "Don't worry, I'll make sure there's a cot and some pillows and blanket's in there for ya."

Matt was glad to know he wouldn't have to sleep in hay. He had gotten use to sleeping on a bed.

"Thank you Aj." Matt said.

"Alright, Since my job here is done, I'm gonna go back home and get my work done." He said looking at his cousin "I'll see ya in a month Aj." He looked back at Matt "I'll see ya too Matt."

He waved goodbye leaving the two alone "Ah swear, If he wasn't my cousin Ah would have bucked him out of here the moment he stepped hoof here." Aj said with a huff.

"I take it you don't like you're cousin." Matt said as he followed Aj towards the barn.

"Ya, Ever since he started buying human's ta do his labor work for free he think's we should do the same." Aj rolled her eyes "I believe ya should work hard and be paid for it."

"Then you must not be happy i'm here."

Applejack looked over at Matt "I'm happy ta have a human on my farm, Ah just don't like the idea of human's being slaves."

"Well, It's the law. There is nothing we can do about that Miss Aj." Matt said looking at her "As much as I wish to walk among ponies with out chains is just a dream."

"But dreams can become real." She said looking back towards the barn "I hope ya don't mind sleepin' in the barn for awhile."

"I don't mind at all Miss Aj, I've slept in worst." He said looking at the barn.

Applejack notice Celestia sun slowly getting lower "I'll bring ya a cot and some blanket's, Dinner is at Nine. If ya wish ya can join us for dinner or ya can eat out here."

Matt looked back at Aj "I'll get out here tonight."

"Alright, But if ya change ya mind ya welcome ta come join us." She said.

Matt looked around the barn and notice it was nice a clean then the barns he use to sleep in when he was younger "_No holes in the roofs and there is cement instead of dirt. It will be easier to clean._" Matt thought.

Matt looked behind him and notice the many tree's out on the hills "_Maybe I've found a good home... Miss Aj is nice, She think it's wrong to own a human._"

"Here ya go sugarcube." Applejack said setting the cot down with a blanket and pillow sitting on top of it "Tomorrow I'll have my friend Rarity make ya a set of cloths that don't have rips or patches on them."

"You don't need to do that Miss Aj." Matt said.

"Ah do, And stop callin' me Miss, Just call me Aj." She said "Ah gotta go cook, I'll bring you your food when it's done."

"If ya won't, I can help you cook." Matt said "I've learned to cook not to long ago."

"Your a guest, Ya just go ahead and relax, I've left a book in the blanket if ya want ta read something before bed." She said making her way out of the barn "I'll be back in hour with ya food."

"Alright, Miss Aj."

Applejack looked back at Matt "It's Aj sugarcube, Not Miss Aj." She said with a smile as she left Matt alone.

Matt pulled out his cot and set up his bed. He looked at the book "_If only I could read._" He said placing the book back down on the bed as he took a seat on bed "_I wish I had my paint set. I would love to paint those hills._" Matt thought looking out at the hills "_Maybe I can enjoy the time I have here before i'm sent off somewhere else._" He laid his head down on the pillow and notice the cot he was sleeping on was nice and soft and his pillow was soft and not lumpy or a sack of corn.

* * *

Applejack stood over the stove as she stirred the noodles in the water.

"_Ah hope Ah made the right choice in making that deal with Braeburn._" She thought as she continued to cook "_Granny Smith would be rolling in her grave if she ever found out Ah took a slave._"

The door opened and Big Mac came walking in "Isn't it my night ta cook?"

"No, It's my night to cook." Applejack said "Mac, Ah need ta talk to ya before ya go get a shower."

"What is it sis?" He asked walking towards her and looking at what she was making.

"Braeburn was here today."

"He was? And he didn't even say hi ta me or Apple Bloom?" Big Mac asked looking at her.

"He brought us a gift."

"Oh? What was it?"

"A human."

"And did ya tell him ta take him with you?" Applejack turned away from her brother not wanting to look him in his eyes "Applejack... You didn't?"

"Ah did, But we are only keepin' him for a month, If it doesn't work out Braeburn will set him free." Applejack said turning towards her brother "Ah have set him up in the barn."

Big Mac sighed "Ya know how our parents didn't like the idea of owning a human."

"Ah know... But we don't own him. Braeburn still own's him." Applejack said as she knew this had to be a loop hole.

"This still counts on owning a human Aj."

"When the month is over, Matt will be set free and we can hired him." Aj said "For now he can work short hours out in the orchard till the month is over."

Big Mac placed a hoof to his chin as he thought it over. When he was done he looked at his sister "Fine, But you'll have ta explain ta Apple Bloom about him."

"Fine." She said going back to work on cooking supper for everypony.

* * *

Matt sat there with his finger's crossed over his chest as he just starred at the ceiling.

"Supper!" Aj said knocking on the door.

Matt sat up on his cot and looked towards the door. He watched Aj brought him a tray "I've spaghetti with garlic bread." She said with a smile as she sat the tray down on the cot "I didn't know what ya wanted ta drink so ah got ya a glass of milk."

"Thank you Miss Aj." He said looking at how yummy the food looks.

"Aj." She said "Ya enjoy, When ya done just leave the tray over by the barn door and in the mornin' I'll take it in."

"As you wish Miss Aj." Applejack rolled her eyes as she left Matt to enjoy his food.

Matt took a fork full of spaghetti and took a bite and his eyes went wide "_T-This is delicious!_"

When he was done eating he placed the tray by the barn door like Aj had asked.

He sat back down on his cot as he picked up the candle Aj had give him and blew it out as he got ready for bed "_You'll need to get up real early Matt. You don't want to come off as lazy._" He thought as he closed his eyes "_Tomorrow is going to be a long day._"

Matt's mind went into a deep slumber as he dreamed of a life of being free to do as he wish.

* * *

Applejack sat in front of her mirror as she brushed the knots out of her hair. She could see the barn in her mirror and she notice the light go out "_Ah feel sorry for Matt or any human that has to go through this._" She placed her brush down and turned her head to get a better look at the barn "_Tomorrow I'll make sure Matt has everything he needs._" She let out a yawn as she made her way back towards her bed and pulled the cover's down as she climbed into bed.

Aj laid there with her eyes closed as she her thoughts kept going back towards Matt.

She knew she wasn't going to get sleep knowing Matt was out in the barn alone.

* * *

Braeburn sat on the train heading back towards Appleloosa.

He looked out the window as he notice the night sky was already out.

"_If Aj think's Ah will set that human free, She has another thing coming._" Braeburn thought as he looked at the stars.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_.

* * *

**This is a new story I'm going to work on and I hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2 Rarity, Scars, Paint

Edited by Alternivity On FimFiction.

* * *

Chapter 2. Rarity, Scars, Paint.

* * *

Celestia's sun was slowly beginning to rise over the land as the sleepy ponies below began to start their day.

Applejack heard the rooster crow, waking her from her sweet slumber, "_I need a vacation_."

She got out of her bed as she made her way towards her bathroom. Aj looked into the mirror and notice the crows feet under her eye lids. "_A nice shower should wake me right up_."

Once she finished her shower she walked out into her room and walked over to her mirror as she grabbed the brush off the table to brush her mane.

As she brushed her mane she noticed Matt was standing outside of the barn with the tray she had given him last night on the ground next to him. "_He's up already_?" She looked towards her clock and noticed it was 6:23.

Applejack sighed as she looked back into the mirror, "_Rarity won't be up for another few hours. Might as well get some work done_."

She placed her brush down on her table as she made her way out of her room.

She grabbed two apples from the basket sitting on the table near the door "_This should hold us over till Big Mac cooks breakfast_."

She made her way outside an made her way over towards Matt, "Mornin'! I brought ya somethin' ta hold ya till Big Mac gets up and starts cooking," she said, tossing the apple towards Matt.

Matt caught the apple in his hand, "Thank you Miss Aj."

"Ya can just call me Aj. Now, If ya'd follow me, I'll show ya what we need ta do today," she said starting to walked down the path way.

Applejack walked up to the tree and gave it a buck, knocking all the apples off the tree and into the baskets below.

"Ah'll buck the trees and ya just take the baskets over to the wagon and load 'em up," she said walking over to another tree and doing the same as before.

Matt did as he was told and picked up the baskets and placed them on the wagon.

Noon came along and Matt finished putting the last of the baskets on the wagon.

"The last of the baskets are on the wagon, Miss Aj," Matt said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Wonder why Big Mac hasn't come by ta tell us our breakfast is done?" Aj asked out loud as she made her way towards the wagon, "Guess we'll find out when we drop off this wagon at the barn."

"If you want, I can pull the wagon."

"No, Ah'm fine with pulling the wagon, she said as she hooked herself up to the wagon and began to pull.

Matt noticed she was having a hard time pulling the heavy wagon, "Here, Let me help you." He offered, getting behind the wagon as he gave a push making it easier for Aj to pull.

"Thank ya kindly, Matt."

They parked the wagon in front of the barn.

"We'll unload these later, Ah'm goin' to go see what's takin' Big Mac so long with breakfast," she looked up towards the sky, "or Ah should say lunch."

She made her way toward her home as Matt opened the back of the wagon. He opened the barn door and began to unload the wagon.

* * *

Applejack walked into her home to see Big Mac in the kitchen cooking lunch and not breakfast.

"Mind tellin' me why ya didn't come get me when breakfast was done?" She asked glaring at her brother.

"Sorry, Ah completely forgot." He said looking at his sister "I'm making lunch to make up for breakfast."

"Alright, Well, Ya can forget about making me and Matt lunch, I'm gonna take Matt in ta town to get him some cloth's, We'll get some lunch while we're out."

"Thank you! I have no clue what i'm doing!" Big Mac said turning off the stove and dumping the burnt food into the trash.

She chuckled "I'll bring ya back something."

"Thank you!"

She chuckled again as she left her brother to clean up his mess.

* * *

She walked out the door to see Matt closing the wagon and saw it completely emptied, "_Did he just unload that whole wagon by himself!? That was fast_!" she noticed Matt look at her which made her quickly clear her mind as she walked over towards him "Ya didn't have ta unload the wagon, ya could have taken a break."

"I thought it would be wise to get them inside so we wouldn't have to do it later," he said.

"Well, Glad ya did. Now, I'm gonna take ya into town to get ya some new clothes."

"Like I said before, You don't need to get me clothes. I'm happy with what I have," he said, trying to avoid going into town.

"Now, yer gonna need some clothes that don't have holes in them," she said, getting behind Matt and giving him a push, "If Ah have ta push ya all the way there then so be it."

"Alright, I'll go," he said, taking a step forward. Applejack smiled as she walked along side him.

* * *

Rarity was humming as she moved along the room pulling out different color fabric as she started to create a new dress.

But her creativity would have to wait as she heard a knock at her door "_B-But I'm not even done_!" She yelled in her mind as she looked toward the door "_Whoever is knocking better have something important to say or I'll destroy them_!"

She quickly looked herself over in the mirror to make sure she wasn't a mess and made her way towards her door.

Applejack stood just outside Rarity's Boutique.

* * *

"Yer gonna like the clothes Rarity makes," Aj said, looking at Matt.

The door opened and Rarity stood with a smile on her face "Applejack! What do I owe the honor of this visit?" She asked as she notice the human next to her.

"Ah came ta ask ya a favor." She said "Ya see, Matt here need's a new set of cloth's and Ah thought ya could help out."

"But if you are to busy you don't have to worry about it." Matt said making Aj look at Matt.

"Why does he not want a new set of cloth's?" She thought.

"I'm in the middle of making a new dress... But! It's been a while since I've made an outfit for a human! I'll just need to take a few measurements and get my old human measure out," she said walking back into her home as her mind was flood with new idea's of clothes for Matt.

Aj stepped inside and saw fabric all over the floor and her friend pulling out more fabric, "Okay dear, If you would please stand on this and take off your shirt."

Matt slowly backed toward the door "Um... C-Can I keep my shirt on?"

"I'm going to make sure my measurements are correct," She said noticing how close he was to the door,"now, If you are worried about Aj here looking, I'll have her turn around."

"T-That's not the problem," he said trying not to look at the mare.

Matt felt strange as he looked at his body to see it encased a light blue aura. He felt himself lift into the air and land on the platform Rarity wanted him to stand on "Now, If you would be so kind to remove your shirt, We can get started."

"Can I please keep my shirt on?" he asked as he kept looking at the floor.

Applejack notice his eyes were blood shot as he stared at the floor, "_He look's like he's about ta cry... But why?" _she thought, "Rarity, why don't ya just do what ya'd normally do, but with his shirt on?" Aj said looking at her friend, who looked at Matt, who was still looking at the floor. This made Rarity notice his blood shot eyes "Oh... Well, you can keep your shirt on, I'll just try my best to make sure I have everything correct." She said as she got to work.

As Rarity moved along Matt's side she noticed one of the tears in his clothes and that's when she saw a very long scar running across his skin, "_That's why he didn't want his shirt off... He's been abused_!"

When Rarity finished her measurements she wrote them down in her book, "Aj... Do you mind if I talk to you in privet for a moment?"

"Sure," the two stepped into the back room as Rarity closed the door.

"First thing's first, when did you buy a human?" Rarity asked as she walked over toward's her fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Ah didn't buy a human! Mah cousin Braeburn bought him and gave him to me as a gift." She said "The only reason Ah took him is so Ah can set him free."

"You plan on setting him free? I'm glad to hear it! It's about time somepony did some good for these humans!" Rarity said with a smile. This surprised Applejack as she thought her friend wouldn't agree with her, "Now, There's another reason why I brought you in here is because I notice a long scar across Matt's side, I didn't get a good look at it, but it looks like a whip mark."

"How do ya know it looks like a whip mark?" Aj asked, curious as to how Rarity would know this.

"I've made a few clothes for some human's before and I've notice the marking's on their backs. Me being who I am told the authorities and they said they would handle it," she said taking a sip of her water.

"And what do ya want me ta do about it?" Aj asked.

"Nothing, Whoever owned him before must have hit him. You might want to get him to open up and tell you about his marks."

Then it hit her, Matt didn't want Rarity to remove his shirt. But, if it was just one scar he would make up a lie, "_He must be hidin' more scar's on his back!" _Applejack sighed, "Rarity, can ya also make him some pj's?"

"Of course darling! I'll make him a whole set!" she said with a smile, "Oh the ideas!"

"Thank ya Rarity," Aj said with a smile, "_I'm glad Ah have such good friend's_."

"It's no problem! I'll have some clothes ready for him around nine tonight, I'll even bring them by myself," she said.

"Ya don't have ta do that."

"But I do!" she said as she started walking toward the door, "Oh, Matt! Do you like the color red!?"

Aj chuckled as she walked back into the room as she watched Rarity pulled out different colors for Matt to pick out. She noticed his normally straight face curl into a smile, "_First time I've seen him smile since he's been here_."

"I have to say, You know a lot about what colors you want."

"In my spare time I paint," Matt said. "My last owner loved my painting's and would ask me to paint her."

"I see, and do you enjoy painting?"

"Yes, I enjoy it very much."

"Since we're out, we'll have ta pick up a paint sent," Aj said jumping in.

"You don't have to do that, Miss Aj." He said. She notice the smile on his face fade as he looked at her, "_Wonder why he stopped smiling_?"

"I have an old paint set up stairs! Only thing it needs is some paint," Rarity said putting the fabric down, "I'll go get it and give it to you as a gift."

"You don't have to do that," Matt said.

"But I do darling!" she said, leaving the two alone.

"When we're done here, we'll pick up some paint," Aj said, taking a seat next to Matt.

"You don-" Matt was cut off by Aj's hoof as it touched his lips.

"Yer gonna have ta stop that," Aj said removing her hoof, "I'm tryin' ta make ya happy while yer here, if ya need paint for this paint set then we'll pick some up, if ya need clothes we'll get ya clothes, if ya need a book, we'll go see Twilight since she runs the library an' that," she said, giving Matt a smile. "Ya don't need ta worry about being yelled at or told we spent bit's on ya so ya have to do as ah say, just enjoy ya time here."

"Thank you Miss Aj," Matt said giving her a small smile.

"And ya gotta stop calling me Miss, Ah sound like an old mare," she said, cracking a smile.

"I'll try Aj."

"There ya go!"

"Alright! I've got the paint set!" Rarity came down the stairs with a big box, "It's been so long since I've seen this old thing, I hope you'll enjoy it," she said, giving the box to Matt.

Matt opened the box and looked inside to see all the paint brushes and a few blank canvases and an easel inside, "Thank you Miss Rarity."

"You'e very welcome!" she said with a smile, "Now that I know what you want, You two can go do whatever you want while I get to work on your clothes."

Before the two could say anything they were shoved out and the door closed, they heard a lock click, "Guess she really wants ta work on yer clothes."

"Guess so."

* * *

The two walked through the busy streets of Ponyville.

Applejack notice the looks they got as they walked the streets. She could hear the whispers.

"_Is that Applejack? I thought she didn't like humans_?" said a mare.

"_I bet she bought him because she can't get a boyfriend_," said another.

"_I heard she uses him for kinky stuff_."

Applejack's temper was getting the best of her when she heard Matt.

"Don't listen to them, They just want to get your blood boiling," he said as they walked.

"H-How did ya know what Ah was thinking?" Aj asked surprised.

"I saw the look in your eye. You were getting angry at what the others were saying," he said looking forward.

"You've been through this haven't ya?"

"As you would put 'This ain't my first rodeo," he said.

"Funny," Aj said with a smile. "So, Where do ya want ta eat?"

"Where ever you want to eat Miss Aj." Matt said.

"Ah know a place." She said looking at the restaurant in front of them. It wasn't one of those fancy restaurant's. It was a simple restaurant "Ya gonna like the food here."

The two walked up to the restaurant, "Welcome to The Cannon Club Restaurant! How can I help you?" the mare at the door said with a smile.

"Can Ah get a table for two?"

"Of course!" the mare said as she waved for the two to follow her.

Matt looked around to see some human's sitting inside the restaurant eating on the left side while the ponies on the right sat an ate, "Your human will have to go sit with the other humans," the mare said stopping Matt in his tracks.

"He's gonna sit with me," Aj said looking at the mare.

"I'm sorry, but the law states that no human can sit with a pony in a restaurant."

"But, If the pony has medical problems and needs a human by his or her side then that human is allowed to be with that pony," Matt said remembering when his old owner used this to get him to sit with her during lunch when the two would go enjoy Celestia's beautiful sun.

"And what medical problem does she have?" the mare asked.

"Ah have black-outs," Aj said. "If Ah don't have Matt here give me my pills, Ah might not wake up."

The mare looked at the two and allowed Matt to walk through.

"Here are your menus," the mare said placing them in front of the two. "When you are ready to order just wave for me."

The mare walked away and Aj sighed, "Where did ya learn about that loop hole?" Aj asked.

"My last owner, she use to take me to restaurants and never wanted me to leave her side so she made up this fake medical problem and I would be sitting there with her," Matt said looking over the menu.

"Good ta know," Aj said. "So, tell me a little about ya self."

"There isn't really anything to know," Matt said as he placed the menu down knowing what he wanted to eat.

"Ya paint, there has ta be more to ya then that," she said, placing own her menu down.

"That's really it, I just paint," he said, looking away from her.

"Do you read in your spare time?" she asked.

"No, I'm not really a big book person," he said looking back at her.

"So that book Ah gave ya ta read wasn't good then?"

Matt sighed, "I-I can't read," he looked down at the menu.

"Ya can't read?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, I can't read."

"But... How?" She asked as she noticed that his menu had pictures and hers didn't.

"I thought you knew? Human's aren't allowed to read or write or... Paint," he said.

"T-That's just wrong! Ya have a mind!" she said, getting very angry.

"Calm down, Miss Aj, if you get angry here we might get kicked out," he said getting worried as he noticed the other ponies looking at them.

Aj noticed this and tried to calm her angry mind, "Alright, when we get home I'll teach ya how ta read," she said.

"You don't have to do that Miss Aj."

"I do," she said, looking at Matt. "You deserve to know how ta read."

"My last owner... Miss Sawdust was teaching me how to read," he said in a whisper.

"She did? Why?" Aj asked.

"She believed what you believe," he said as he noticed the mare walking back over towards them.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll have the salad with extra tomatoes and extra ranch," Aj said, handing her the menu.

"I'll just have the fish."

"Alright, I'll have your food ready for you two real soon," she said, leaving the two.

"Ya eat fish?" Aj asked.

"I know ponies don't eat it, but when I saw it on the menu I thought it would taste good," he said.

"Remind me ta buy some fish then," she said as she took a sip of her water.

"You don't need to do that."

"Remember what Ah said?" she said, reminding him he need's to enjoy his time here.

Matt nodded his head, "Good, So we need paint and fish before we head home... Anything else?"

"That would be it," he said as he felt himself smile, "_It's a shame it's going to end like last time_," a voice said making his smile fade as he watched the mare returned with their food.

* * *

After the two ate their meal's they got what they needed from the market and made their way home.

When the two arrived home, Aj helped Matt set up his painting equipment in the barn.

"Alright, yer all set up now," Aj said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said.

Aj notice the smile had returned and she was happy to see it back, "Yer welcome," she said as she made her way out the barn, "Ah better give Big Mac his lunch, if ya need me ya know where ta find me." She left Matt to do whatever he wanted to.

* * *

Celestia's sun began to go on it's setting journey when Matt set up outside, near the fence. Now that he could paint once more,he could at last capture the beauty of the rolling hills illuminated in Celestia's light on his canvas. As his brush busily tried to duplicate this beauty the sharp, joyous bark of a dog caught his attention. His eyes snapped to the the source to find Applejack hauling a wagon full of apples. A yellow Filly lied on the peak of the mound, her face in the quiet state of sleep. The scene before him was even more beautiful and picturesque than the hills that lay before him, a smile silently grew across his face as he brought out a new canvas.

The brush danced across the plain surface, attempting to immortalize the scene it's wielder was witnessing. Every stroke was soft, yet firm, and every every line flowed in the serenity of tranquility. The look on Matt's face grew more tender yet focused with every stroke of the brush. His smile, this moment, was something that he knew no one could take away from him. This feeling was one that was his, and his alone, in the radiance of Celestia's setting sun. With these thoughts in mind, and the air of complete, relaxed bliss, he painted.

Applejack picked up her sleeping sister and carried her back inside as she noticed Matt sitting out near the fence painting and this made her smile, "_Ah'm glad ta see him doin' something that makes him happy_."

Matt noticed Aj was going back inside. He then noticed the sunlight that was allowing him to paint was slowly fading, "_I better take this inside, I have what I need to finish this_," he thought, grabbing his gear and taking it back to the barn.

When he finished putting his thing's way he noticed the wagon of apples just sitting there and he knew the birds would come for them if he didn't get it inside the barn.

So Matt walked over to the wagon, pulled it inside and placed it in a stall, "_There we go_," he thought as he made his way over to his bed to lie down.

"Dinner's done," Matt looked up to see Aj standing in the doorway with a tray of food. "Ah had Mac make ya some fish."

"Thank you, but I could have eaten what you guy's were eating," he said taking the tray.

"Ah figured you would like some fish instead of oats," she said.

Matt chuckled, "You're right."

Applejack giggled, "Well, Ya know what ta do when yer done with yer food. Tomorrow I'm gonna teach ya how ta read," she said making her way to the door.

"Applejack," Applejack stopped dead in her track's as she turned her head to look at Matt. She was surprise to hear her full name come from Matt.

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you... For everything," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome... Matthew," she made her way out the door. "Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight Aj."

Aj smiled as she walked back toward her house.

* * *

Aj walked into her room and got ready to sleep.

She walked over to her mirror, grabbed her brush and brushed her mane. She looked into her mirror and saw Matt sitting on a stool as he painted. This brought a smile to her face as she brushed her mane.

After brushing her mane she made her way to bed and got ready for a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

Matt covered the painting up so nopony could see it till he was done. He looked over at his cot and saw the bag's of clothes Rarity had dropped off for him, "_I have to say, Miss Rarity know's how to make some nice clothes,_" he thought as he looked for a pair of pj's. "Here we go," he put the pj's on and got into bed.

His mind drifted into darkness as a blue mist entered the barn.

The mist took form of a pony and the pony just looked at Matt, "_I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to your parents Matthew, But know that I shall continue to watch over you to protect you,_"the pony said, "_I will make sure you're dream's are full of happiness_," the pony waved her hoof over Matt's sleeping body and the blue mist dropped onto his body as a smile crossed his face, "_Sleep tight, Matthew_." The pony faded away.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**I want to thank TheGreathPandaKing for helping out with the paint scene over on FimFiction.**


	3. Chapter 3 Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash

Edited by Alternivity

* * *

Chapter 3. Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Matt was awoken from his wonderful sleep by something poking him in the face.

"How did he get a scar like this?"

"Ah don't know, when he wakes up we can ask him."

"Are you sure we should be in here while he's asleep?"

"It's mah barn, Ah think we can be in here."

"When did you guys get a human?"

"Mah sis said Braeburn gave him to us as a gift."

"You can do that?"

"Ah guess so."

"Does he have a name?"

"Aj said his name is Matthew, but she said we can call him Matt."

"Shh! He's waking up!"

Matt opened his eye's to see three little fillies staring at him, "Can you please remove your hoof from my face?" he asked as the filly removed her hoof from his face.

Matt got a good look at the three filly's standing in front of him. The one putting her hoof's on his face was a light brilliant gamboge with a moderate cerise mane. The one standing by her was a white filly with a grayish mulberry with pale grey-rose streaks in her mane, and next to her was a yellow filly which Matt knew was Aj's little sister but he never did get her name.

"We were just goin' ta get a few things from the loft," Aj's sister said.

"And we saw you sleeping and I wanted to see you up close since I've never seen a human before." Said the filly who put her hoof on his face.

"Well, You've seen a human." He said, sitting up. He felt his back crack, "Do you three need help getting whatever you need from the loft down?" he asked.

"If ya could, can ya carry us up there?" Aj's sister asked.

Matt looked at the latter that led to the loft, "Alright," Matt bent down, "hop on."

The three jumped onto his back and he made sure not to drop them as he climbed the ladder.

Once he got to the top the three jumped off his back and looked for a box they needed.

Matt sat there watching the three go through each box.

"What are you three looking for?" Matt asked, curious as to why they were digging through the boxes.

"We're looking for ropes!" said the white filly, "We're going to see if we can get our cutie marks as escape artists."

"And you need the rope for?"

"We're gonna hang each other over a tree and see how long it takes for us ta untie the rope and if we can untie it before we fall into the river, we might get our cutie marks!" Aj sister said, "Found it!"

Matt took the rope away from Aj's sister, "Now, I know for a fact that that is dangerous and your sister wouldn't want you doing that."

"Ya can't tell me what ta do!" Aj's sister said, glaring at Matt.

"I may not be able to tell you what to do, But I know your sister can," he said, staring down the filly. She just glared at the human, "now, how about I carry you three back down?" Matt said, placing the rope high up so the girls couldn't get it.

"We can get down just fine," she said climbing down the ladder. "Stupid human." Matt flinched as he heard the little whisper and just let it go as he knew she was just a kid who didn't know any better.

He looked at the other two, "You two want a lift?"

The two nodded and Matt bent down to allow the two on.

When he got down the two jumped off his back and ran after Apple Bloom leaving Matt alone.

"Might as well change while I can," he said as he walked into a stall and changed into his work clothes.

"Apple Bloom? Ya in here?" Matt looked to see Aj walking into the barn.

"You just missed her," Matt said stepping out of the stall.

"So they were in here... Ah hope they didn't wake ya?"

"They did wake me up but it's alright, if I didn't wake up I wouldn't have stopped them from taking the rope they were looking for," he said, closing the stall behind him as he walked over towards Aj.

"Why did they need rope?"

"Something about tying each other up and hanging over a river and seeing how long it takes for them to untie the rope and if they can before they fall into the river, and that they might get their cutie marks as escape artists," he said, remembering what her sister said.

"Ah swear! She's gonna get herself killed if she keeps doing stuff like this!" Applejack was pissed as she stormed out of the barn to go hunt down her sister.

Matt followed her to make sure she didn't lose her temper, "Miss Aj, You might want to take a left here."

"Why?" she asked as she continued to walk down the pathway she thought her sister was on.

"Because the three tracks lead off in this direction," he said pointing out the tracks to her.

She looked and followed them, "Thanks."

Matt just followed her.

* * *

Apple Bloom kicked a rock into the river as she sat there angry at Matt for not letting them have the rope.

"He had no right to take that rope from us," She said kicking another rock into the water.

"Maybe it's for the best," Sweetie Belle said as she sat under the three to hide from the sun.

"Ya just didn't want ta hang from a tree," Apple Bloom said glaring at Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry, We'll just wait till he goes back to bed and we'll just steal the rope," Scootaloo said.

Apple Bloom looked at the tree Sweetie Belle was sitting under and a smile came across her face, "Ah think Ah know how ta get our cutie marks."

After getting up the tree Apple Bloom climbed to end of the branch that hung over the river "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"I'm sure," Apple Bloom said as she looked down at the rushing water below, "I'm gonna get mah cutie mark for cannonballs!"

"APPLE BLOOM!" Aj yelled scaring Apple Bloom, which made her stumble and fall into the water below.

She hit the with a splash. Apple Bloom felt the back of her head hit something hard, knocking her out as she was taken by the current.

Matt quickly took off running towards the river when he noticed she was taking too long to get back to the surface. He jumped into the water and swam.

He found her floating in the current. He saw a little blood seeping out from the back of her head and quickly swam towards her.

Applejack, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle watched, waiting for Matt to return with Apple Bloom.

"_Please be alright_," Applejack thought as she felt powerless, "Hold my hat! I'm going in after them!" she said, throwing her hat at Scootaloo who just happened to have the hat land on her head.

Just as she was about to jump in Matt popped out of the water just a little ways down the river as he swam towards bank, "Over here!" he yelled pulling Apple Bloom out of the river.

The three quickly rushed over to them.

"She hit her head on a rock," he said as he noticed she wasn't breathing. "She's not breathing."

Matt quickly remembered he learned CPR from Sawdust when he was living with her. He rushed into action as he performed CPR, "Come on! Breath!" he said, pushing on her chest and breathing into her mouth. He repeated this a few times praying to whoever to not take this filly's life.

She began to cough up the water and she just laid there with her eye's closed.

"She need's to get to the hospital," Matt said looking at Aj.

She nodded. Matt picked up Apple Bloom and followed Aj into town.

* * *

Applejack sat in the waiting room with Matt as the waited for the doctor to return.

"Ah hate hospitals," she said.

"I'm with you," Matt replied as he remembered he came here a few times with Sawdust. The memory of her coming her when she fell down the stairs. It wouldn't have happened if she would've just woken him up and allowed him to get her some water, but her being her she did it on her own and broke her hip.

The doctor returned and looked at Applejack, "She's going to make a full recovery, we've stitched up the cut on her head, but she still has a little water in her lungs. It was a good thing you performed CPR when you did or she might have made it," he said to Aj.

"Ah didn't perform CPR on her," Aj said, looking at Matt, "Matt here did."

He looked at Matt with a shocked look on his face, "You did?"

Matt nodded, "My last owner used to go into shock when she didn't get her medicine and when she blacked out she would stop breathing so I had to learn how to perform CPR," he said.

"Well, It's a good thing you knew how or else she would have been a goner," he looked back at Applejack. "The nurse will bring Apple Bloom out shortly," he said, leaving the two.

"Is that true?" Aj asked, looking at Matt.

"Yes, She use to black out when she didn't have enough sugar," he said, looking back at her.

"Thank you, for saving her life."

"It was nothing," he said.

"Ya saved her when ya didn't have ta, ya did a good deed."

"No, I was just in the right place at the right time," he said, looking away, "I'm just a human who knew CPR and knew how to swim."

"Yer not just a human, yer something more," She said, placing her hoof on his hand. "Yer special Matt, Ah can see that, ya put yerself down and ya don't want ta show it but Ah know yer special."

Matt felt his cheeks heat up. He just nodded as he couldn't think of anything to say.

The door to the waiting room opened, making Aj remove her hoof from Matt's had as she saw her sister in a wheel chair. "Aj!" she jumped out of the chair and into her sister's arms and a hug, "I'm sorry! I should have stayed out of that tree!" she said crying.

"It's alright, Just don't do that again! Ya hear? Ya really scared me."

"A-Ah promise, Cross my heart hope ta fly, Stick a cupcake in mah eye," she said, doing the promise, "Ah won't do that again."

"Good, yer lucky Matt knew how ta do CPR or ya would have been in some real trouble."

She looked over at Matt who just gave a light smile, "Sorry... Ah know ya heard me call ya stupid in the barn earlier."

Applejack looked at her sister in disbelief, "You what!?"

"Ah was mad cus he didn't give me the rope, so when Ah was goin' down the latter Ah said stupid human in a whisper," she said lowering her head knowing she had done something wrong.

"It's alright Apple Bloom, I know you were just angry," he said, looking at her.

"It's not alright! She called ya stupid!"

"Aj, It's alright, I've been called worse than stupid," he said. "Besides, she's learned from her mistake." Apple Bloom nodded her head.

The nurse coughed as she looked at the three, "I hate to ruin this weird moment, but I have these papers for you to sign Miss Applejack."

Applejack looked at the paper and signed it, "And here's the bill."

Applejack's eyes went wide as she saw the bill, "A thousand bits!? She just got a cut on her head!"

"She had to have an ex-ray to make sure she didn't fractured her skull," the nurse said.

Applejack sighed, "Ah'll have ta stop by the bank, can ya take Apple Bloom home Matt?"

"I can," he said, getting up.

Apple Bloom jumped off her sister's lap as she followed Matt as the two left.

"I'll be at my desk," the nurse said, leaving Applejack.

"_Great... There goes some of Apple Bloom's college fund_," she made her way out of the hospital as she headed to the bank to get the bit's she needed to pay for Apple Bloom's bill, "_Ah'll have ta work really hard just ta replace that money_," this made Applejack more angry, Not at her sister, but at the doctors.

* * *

Matt walked down the road with Apple Bloom on his shoulders as she laid her head in the top of his head, "When ya said you've been called worse, what did ya mean by that?"

"Ponies use to call me all kinds of names growing up," he said as they walked.

"Why didn't ya tell yer folks?"

"I never met my parents," he said.

"Ah know how ya feel, Ah never gotta meet my folks too," she said, just staring at the tree's.

"Really? How come?" Matt asked.

"Applejack say's she'll tell me when I'm older," Matt noticed her voice was different as if she was going to cry, "D-Do ya remember anything about ya parents?"

"No, but I have dreams of what I think they look like," he said. For some reason he didn't know why he was telling her all this.

"How did ya get that scar on yer face?" she asked. He noticed her face hanging in front of him, making Matt crack a smile.

"Somepony was messing with a whip and didn't see me coming in and it hit me in the face," Matt knew what he told her was sort of a lie, the only part that was true was the whip.

"Oh, did he say sorry?"

"Kinda," he said.

"Can Ah ask ya something Matt?"

"Sure."

"What's abused mean?"

Matt was shocked to hear her say those words, "W-Why do you want to know what that means?"

"I heard Aj talking with Big Mac about somepony bein' abused, what does it mean?"

"I think you should ask your sister," he said, "she can tell you better than I can."

"Why can't ya tell me?"

"I think your sister could tell you more than I can," he said as he noticed the house.

"Ya can put me down, Ah can walk from here."

Matt bent down allowing Apple Bloom to jump down as she walked towards the house.

He looked out at the orchard and notice basket's with apple's in them and a wagon sitting there "_She's gonna need help... Might as well do some work for her_."

* * *

Matt rolled up his selves on his shirt as he was sweating from the heat as the sun got higher into the sky.

"_Wonder how hot it's going to get today_?" He thought as he placed another basket full of apple's into the wagon.

He felt something rush right past him knocking him down to the ground.

"Sorry about that! Didn't see you there!" Matt heard the female voice say.

He looked up to see a blue mare with rainbow hair hovering in front of him, "It's alright," He said getting back onto his feet.

"Um... Don't want to sound rude but what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm loading these basket's onto the wagon so Applejack doesn't have much work to do when she gets back from town," he said, getting back to work.

"Why?"

"Because I want to," he said, looking at her.

"Did Aj buy you?" she asked.

"No, her cousin Braeburn bought me to help out around here," he said, grabbing another basket and placing it onto the wagon.

"Oh, and she just allowed you onto the farm?"

"Yes, she did," he said grabbing another basket.

"That doesn't sound like Aj, she's against owning a human."

"She doesn't own me, Braeburn still owns me," he said, looking at the mare. "Are you a friend of Applejack?"

"Yup! Name's Rainbow Dash! I'm the best flier in all of Equestria!" she said with a proud smile.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rainbow Dash, name's Matt." He said placing the basket into the wagon.

Rainbow Dash noticed the his shirt was covered in sweat, "The best way to cool off is to remove your shirt, here let me help you."

Matt eye's went wide as he felt Rainbow Dash pull his shirt off.

Rainbow Dash froze as she saw the many scars across on his back, she noticed how each scar overlaps the others. Matt quickly turned around, grabbed his shirt from Rainbow Dash and put it back on, "P-Please don't do that again."

"W-Who did that to you?"

Matt took a deep breath and exhaled, "It's nothing. Forget you saw anything," he said, walking away from the wagon as he grabbed another basket.

"You have to tell somepony about that!"

"It's nothing," he said, placing the basket inside the wagon. "Please, forget what you saw."

"I can't forget what I just saw! You have to tell somepony about this!"

"Please, just drop it," He said as he grabbed another basket.

"No! As a soon to be member of the Wonder Bolts, it's my job to help anypony who needs it!"

Matt placed the basket onto the wagon and sighed, "I'm only going to say this once: It's nothing you need to worry about. Drop it."

* * *

Applejack walked down the path home.

Her mind kept going back to her sister, "What am Ah goin' ta do with her?"

"No! As a soon to be member of the Wonder Bolts, It's my job to help anypony who needs help!" Applejack was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her friend Rainbow Dash hovering next to Matt, who was loading apples onto the wagon.

She watched as Matt placed a basket onto the wagon, "I'm only going to say this once: It's nothing you need to worry about. Drop it."

"Drop what?" Aj asked walking up towards the two.

"Good you're here!" Rainbow said, landing and facing her friend, "Matt here won't tell me who put those markings on his back!"

Matt glared at Rainbow Dash as he was hoping she would drop it.

"What markin's?" Aj asked.

"Well, I noticed Matt here was sweating and figured it would be better to have his shirt off so, being awesome, I removed his shirt and saw all these scars on his back. He told me to drop it."

Matt looked away, "Rainbow, ya better be off."

"Huh? Why?" She asked confused why her friend was sending her away when she was only trying to help.

"Matt doesn't want to talk about it," she said, looking at Rainbow Dash. "When he's ready, he can tell us, but for now drop it and leave it alone."

"Alright, Oh! Twilight wanted me to tell you to come by her house tonight, She has something to tell all of us."

"Ah'll be there."

"See ya!" She took off into the sky leaving the two.

"Let me help ya," she said, walking past him and grabbing a basket.

Matt did the same as they loaded the wagon.

* * *

When the wagon was fully loaded, Applejack and Matt took the wagon to the barn.

The two unloaded the wagon in the barn. When they were done Aj looked at Matt "I'm gonna go get us some lunch, When were done eatin', We're gonna start ya schoolin'."

Matt nodded as he watched her leave.

He took a seat on his cot as he looked down at his hands, "_**She knows now. Watch, she'll send you off because you're damaged**_," said the voice in his head. "_**No one will take you in and soon, you'll be put down because of it**_."

Matt hated this voice, it never leaves him alone, "_Go away! Just leave me alone_!" he yelled in his mind.

"_**I'll never leave, I'm apart of you**_."

"_Applejack won't get rid of me... She's different_."

"_**That's what you thought about Sawdust, yet she died because she learned your secret, soon she'll get rid of you and you'll end up dead**_."

It took everything inside Matt to force the voice to stop talking as he fought back the tears.

"I'm back! Ah got fish, Ah found an old cook book my mom had and it had these recipes for fish," she said, placing the fish in front of him. He looked at the fish, "Big Mac says it's called Baked Salmon Fillets Dijon. Hope ya like it."

Matt smiled as he took the knife and fork from the plate and started eating.

When the two finished eating she noticed the look on hi face.

"Ya okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine," he said.

"No ya ain't. Spit it out," she said placing her plate down.

"It's nothing."

"Is this about what Rainbow did? If yer worried about that, ya don't have ta worry about her."

"It's not her I'm worried about," he said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Then why are ya worried?"

"There are things about me that I wish to keep a secret... Miss Rainbow Dash saw one of them that I tried so hard to keep hidden," he said looking at her.

"Ya don't have ta say a word. If ya want ta keep it a secret, ya can," she said, giving him a light smile, "I'll make sure she keeps her mouth shut, but know, if ya want ta talk about it, Ah'll listen."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said giving her a light smile, "_**Just wait, She'll throw you out."**_

"Alright! Let's get started on yer schooling!" she said as she pulled some book's out of her saddle bag.

* * *

Applejack stood in front of the library that Princess Twilight Sparkled lived in.

She notice the sun slowly beginning to set as she knew she was late for her little meeting with her friends, "_Hope they understand why Ah was late_."

She gently knocked on the library door as she heard the sound of her friend hoof's walking towards the door.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**So my Editor will be gone from the 12th to the 29th, So It will be awhile to get some newer chapter's, But that's what happens when the holiday's come to play, I hope everyone had a great Happy Thanksgiving! As always enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**


End file.
